vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice actors
:See Credits While there are a few villagers, in medieval times, and city folk, in the modern age, to populate the streets, the vast majority of creatures in V:tM-R, the occupants of the strongholds upon which Christof mounts his assaults, and the humans and vampires that direct him there, have sound files and in many cases dialogue. The storyline is driven entirely by extensive dialogue files. One might expect such a large and previously unknown cast to have dispersed completely after this project, and to a large extent this is true, except for the conflux of three of them in the English dub sessions for the 2004 Japanese anime "Monster", a Fugitive-like tale of a surgeon framed by the psycho killer his surgery saved from death. There was a total of over 25 hours of the series; 75 episodes at over twenty minutes each. Dan Woren (Ardan, etc) most certainly was called upon to voice more than one character, with a doctor from the first episode and a character Schuwald from near the end confirmed.Monster - Johan Liebert. The opening words from the old man Schuwald are from Dan Woren; compare the quaver in his voice with Etrius speech about the loss of magic in the world Christine Burke (Lily)Monster Anime Trailer - English Dubbed (Episode 1) Christine Burke at 0:36 and Melodee Spevack (Libussa) played nurses in the first episode, and most likely many other female characters in the series as a whole. :Party Characters * Christof: Nicholas Guest * Anezka: Maggie Baird * Wilhem: Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear) * Serena: Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff) * Pink: Curtis Armstrong * Lily: Christine Burke. Also Carrie in Union Square TV series.Christine Burke on Internet Movie Database * Samuel: Kevin Killebrew. V:tM-R was released in English, German, Italiano, and Spanish, with full voice acting in those languages. Videos of the three non-English languages can be seen in the Gallery, and all four languages in the = Actors = Nicholas Guest Christof Romuald Wikipedia:Nicholas Guest Maggie Baird Anezka Wikipedia:Maggie Baird Voices the character "Samara" in Mass Effect 2Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption Credits at GiantBomb Dan Woren Jiri Borijov, Ardan, Etrius, Mugger, Fred Varney.Dan Woren on Voicechasers. Setite Temple 2. Bobbie. Wikipedia:Dan Woren Countless roles in English dubs of Japanese anime. One of the most likely voice actors to be credited as, "Various characters". Gilles de Rais / Caster in "Fate/Zero". Caster (Fate/Zero) - Typemoon Wikia. Byakuya Kuchiki in "Bleach". Skyfish Hunter, Eureka Seven S01 E17. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Ecaterina the Wise Wikipedia:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Virstania. Kazi, perhaps, but Mari Weiss is heard to display that tone quality in another of her roles Pisha the Nagaraja in Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines. Many roles in anime and games. Quite famous for her role as the female lead in the English language version of the Ghost in the Shell anime. She sang in the Silent Hill survival horror game theme tune "Waiting for You" (YouTube link). The Lord of the Rings War of the Ring (Good Campaign) Narrator.The Lord of the Rings War of the Ring (Good Campaign) Xenoblade X. Doctus in Xenosaga III. Michael Benyaer Wilhem Streicher Wikipedia:Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear). Also the dialogue for all of the Teutonic Knights and the London Nightclub Club Tenebrae bartender and one of the Ventrue thugs outside the Factory in New York Tara Strong Serena Wikipedia:Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff) Also portrayed the voices of dozens of anime and cartoon characters, the voice of Rikku in Final Fantasy X and X-2, and Seth Balmore in Lost Odyssey.IMDb Also Prostitute 1 John Rafter Lee Sir Cuthbert, Prince Brandl, Luther Black, Father Leo Alatius Wikipedia:John Rafter Lee John Rafter Lee also voiced Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (Dr. Cid) in Final Fantasy XII, the unpredictable anti-hero / anti-villain Trevor Goodchild in Aeon Flux and Count Meier Link in Vampire Hunter D: BloodlustVampire Hunter D Movie - Deliver me YouTube. First seconds are a clip of Count Meier dialogue.Voicechasers Jason Spisak Jason Spisak did the voice of Mercurio, Mendel, Orvus and Dev/Null. Also the writer of the Society of Leopold notes on Kindred lore, Brother Maynard. The kindlier of the Knights of St. John. Jason Spisak has kept busy since V:tMR, with voices for Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, Ben 10, Dead Rising, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Xenosaga Episode II and III, Young Justice, and others.Fallout: New Vegas - Vulpes Inculta YouTube video of Spisak's work as Vulpes IncultaJason Spisak; Voicechasers Jason Spisak Sound file Maynard_27_3_953, like Father Alatius', is another concise account covering the events of the Dark Age half of the game. The rest of his account has a different sound file name, the same as dialogue from Society of Leopold Lab Workers and Soldiers: Society1_ Melodee Spevack Libussa, Lucretia, Alexandra. Possibly Homeless Woman Libussa's journals can be found in Vysehrad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. Melodee Spevack English dubs for Paranoia Agent and Ergo Proxy (Entourage "statue") anime, and video game Lost Odyssey (lady in waiting). Credited by Voicechasers as the "blond haired nurse" in the Downfall episode of the Monster anime Naoki Urasawa's Monster: Downfall on YouTube. 6:33 - 6:58Melodee Spevack Voicechasers. Monster (2004, Anime Series) as Blond-Haired Nurse (episode) "Downfall", and character Elna Tiess in episode: "511 Kinderheim," "A Little Experiment" Spevack is one of the disembodied Council members in Ergo Proxy. Melodee Spevack and Dan Woren (Ardan, Jiri, Etrius) have work on the anime Monster in common.Dan Woren on Voicechasers Curtis Armstrong Josef, Pink, Abdul Al-Haseem Wikipedia:Curtis Armstrong. Yes, it really is the actor behind the character you love, never heard of, or are trying to forget you knew, Booger. Ironic that he was doubtless chosen to show the worst of, as he himself says late in the story, "the idiotic Brujah aesthetic", and yet V:tM-R's Josef, Pink, Abdul Al-Haseem and whoever else we missed, is the best work he has ever done. We may count ourselves lucky to know this work, rather than only the Booger recitals incessantly requested by the media,Curtis Armstrong On Being Booger as the public at large gets. Christine Burke Lily Also Carrie in Union Square TV series.Christine Burke on Internet Movie Database Probably Miss Radcliffe, an agent of a "think tank working with the CDC", in The Secret Worldhttps://youtu.be/SpM_uSG0SPM Wikipedia:Christine Burke Kevin Killebrew Samuel and a plethora of other characters, starting with the Knight of St. John who complains of being far from France, and including George Thorne. Innkeeper. All three Ghoul Revenants, Interpol Agent, Wall of Memory. World of Warcraft, God of War, Dino Crisis 3 John Vickery Cosmas. This one was a bit deceptive, and required logic to verify it. As Lucifer in this YouTube video: Dante's Inferno - Final Boss Battle: Lucifer. Except Lucifer's true power is bound inside the body of a huge giant figure. When the giant is struck, it is another voice that yells in pain. When Lucifer is beaten down, we hear Vickery, giving a little taunting speech about how Dante's soul is black enough to free Lucifer. Lucifer rips open his abdomen and out pops a human sized Lucifer. In a master stroke of game immersion which is very inconvenient for hunters of voice actors, his voice changes. The other Lucifer is not listed in the credits with Vickery, and he doesn't sound like Cosmas. Vickery also voices Sumner Montague, in his London Curio shop. Also did work in various Star Trek series as a Klingon, a Betazoid and a CardassianJohn Vickery Quotes and Sound Clips Possibly Erik, but it is more likely he is Joe Alaskey. Joe Alaskey Cartoon voice work, primarily, and a lot of it. Yosemite Sam in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, for one. Pretty hard to hear the real voice underneath all that actingJA Vchasers Probably Alessandro Giovanni and the New York City gun seller. Seems capable of bending his voice to be Orsi. Best bet to be Erik, but then, Unorna has no match either, so maybe the list is incomplete? Tom Wyner Probably Archbishop Geza and possibly the Cappadocian leader Garinol. In Gankutsuou, the anime adaptation of The Count of Monte Cristo, as Gerard de Villefort, and many other lesser and greater parts in anime, film and games. While Melodee Spevack and Dan Woren have work "Monster" in common, Monster's star, Liam Christopher O'Brien, played in the same scene as Tom Wyner in Gankutsuou episode 21; Wyner as Gerard is on trial and O'Brien is his son, reuniting with him, testifying against him, and revenging himself on him, all in one scene. Tom Wyner and John Vickery appear to have the unrecommended Fist of the North Star in common. New Additions IMdB and such do not list these, even though they are in the game end credits. It will take a while to sort them out. Robert Neches Hitman:Blood Money as Alexander Leland Cayne (in wheelchair from 2:30). Whispering, harsh tone like Clint Eastwood, but more melodic. Somewhat ironically, due to his forced obscurity, he sounds a lot like the Ventrue Prince from the Kindred TV show. Gregg Ellis Very prolific actor; in scores of productions including Pirates of the Caribbean. In V:TM - Bloodlines as Knox, E., Brian and others. Probably the third Society of Leopold writer. Mari Weiss Command and Conquer: Renegade as Sakura. Very high probability, because of the tonal similarity, of being Kazi. Deutsch The German voice actors are unknown at this time. For more information, see the German translation version of the game in in the Gallery or the Italiano The Italian voice actors are unknown at this time. For more information, see the italian translation version of the game in the Gallery or in Espanol The Spanish voice actors are unknown at this time. For more information, see the Spanish translation version of the game in the Gallery or = By character = Dark Ages Full scene Actors Brief description. Some of these voices, remarkably, were acted by the same people. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Ahzra. Same actress as Ecaterina? with a boatload of SFX. * Archbishop Geza. * Ardan. Dan WorenDan Woren on Voicechasers; same voice actor as Jiri, Etrius, Mugger, Fred Varney. Many roles in English dubs of Japanese anime. Gilles de Rais / Caster in "Fate/Zero". Caster (Fate/Zero) - Typemoon Wikia. Byakuya Kuchiki in "Bleach" * Cosmas Joe Vickery, probably * Count Orsi. * Ecaterina. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Virstania). Also quite famous for her role as the female lead in the English language version of the Ghost in the Shell anime. She sang in the Silent Hill survival horror game theme tune "Waiting for You" (YouTube link). * Etrius. Dan Woren; same voice actor as Jiri, Ardan, Fred Varney. * Garinol. Same voice actor as Archbishop Geza? (and Vukodlak?). * Kazi. Associate of Count Orsi. She and her sisters are inseparable. Her sisters Teta and Zil are both mute. Probably Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Virstania, Ghost in the Shell). * King Vaclav. Vaclav_ * Luther Black. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (also Prince Brandl and Father Leo Alatius). John Rafter Lee also voiced Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (Dr. Cid) in Final Fantasy XII, the unpredictable anti-hero / anti-villain Trevor Goodchild in Aeon Flux and Count Meier Link in Vampire Hunter D: BloodlustVampire Hunter D Movie - Deliver me YouTube. First seconds are a clip of Count Meier dialogue.Voicechasers Luther_ * Mendel, the Rabbi's son. Jason Spisack; same voice actor as Mercurio. Mendel_ * Mercurio. Same voice actor as Mendel. * Prince Brandl. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (FFXII, Vampire Hunter D, Aeon Flux. Also Luther Black, Father Leo Alatius). Brandl_ * Unorna. Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Ahzra, Ardan, who is fought, but not killed, Etrius, King Vaclav, Mercurio and Virstania Cutscene characters Merchants and other NPCs. Some are townsfolk that only appear at certain stages of the game but are not part of the main storyline; easy to miss. Their sound file codes, if not obvious (voice files found in Dialogue folder in the Sounds folder in V:tMR folder) * Sir Cuthbert. The leader of Christof's regiment. Only heard in the letter left by him for Christof. John Rafter Lee * Knights of St. John. A pair at the gate to the Silver Mines have similar but different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines, another in front of the Church only before. One is the same voice actor as a Tremere 2 and the Stranger. Another is the same voice actor as the Lasombra ghouls and Highwayman. A third, "Between wisdom and courage, 'tis better to be wise", is the same actor as Mendel and Mercurio, Jason Spisak. StJohn1, StJohn2, StJohn3, StJohn4 * Innkeeper. Kevin Killebrew. Different dialogue before and after encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. All three Ghoul Revenants, George Thorne, Samuel, Interpol Agent, Wall of Memory * Jiri. Voiced by the same actor, Dan Woren, as Ardan, Etrius, Fred Varney and Mugger. Jiri's story of Saul and the Witch of Endor is from the first book of Samuel * Josef. Curtis Armstrong. At the end of Pink's arc, he evidences another voice, which has, like Josef's, a posh British accent rather than a street one; the similarity is much easier to hear here. * Stranger. Only encountered before encountering Ahzra in the Silver Mines. Voiced by the same actor as a Knight of St. John and a Tremere. * Libussa. Voiced by Melodee Spevack. Same voice actress as Alexandra and Homeless Woman.Not credited as such by any of the major sources, such as Internet Movie Database, but she is credited by Voicechasers as the "blond haired nurse" in the Downfall episode of the Monster anime Naoki Urasawa's Monster: Downfall on YouTube. 6:33 - 6:58Melodee Spevack Voicechasers. Monster (2004, Anime Series) as Blond-Haired Nurse (episode) "Downfall", and character Elna Tiess in episode: "511 Kinderheim," "A Little Experiment" She voices the character Maia in Lost Odyssey. Libussa's journals can be found in Vyzherad Castle, but she makes a rare appearance in Prague early on, as well. * Tremere 1. DATrem1_ * Tremere 2. Same actor as one of the Knights of St. John. DATrem2_ * Virstania. A minor boss, but not many lines. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ecaterina, Kazi, Ghost in the Shell). "Bosses": met only in battle * Maqqabah the Golem * Vozhd * Werewolf (more data required; said to be encountered between Prague and Vienna, possibly if Erik is not added to the party, but it seems very easy to miss/avoid, depending on your point of view) Enemies The bases of the medieval age belong to the Cappadocian, Nosferatu and Tremere clans, Lasombra ghouls, the Teutonic Knights, and the Tzimisce of Vyzherad Castle. Cappadocian * Cappadocian. Uniformly clothed in gray robes, all carry the misnamed Scythe weapon (actually a sickle) that is the symbol of the Grim Reaper. Death took so many during the Dark Ages' plagues that harvesting the myriad stalks of grain became its symbol. The less advantaged sectors of society also saw it as a great leveller, as the plague was no respecter of station; illustrations and paintings of the period often show Bishops and poor men together, facing Death's judgement :* Cappadocian female :*X Generation only ::*Dialogue & sound files: :* Cappadocian male ::* All generations :::*Dialogue & sound files: ::* A specific NPC with a 'buried' animation; the NPC begins completely invisible, even to Heightened Senses. The original, and most suitable setting, is any sandy or dirt floor; Cappadocians took to burying themselves to become closer to the study of Death that defined their clan's abilities and culture. The Cappadocian's hands emerge from the ground, and his arms pull the rest of him out of the ground. The animation takes sufficiently long that, while it does add a bit of surprise, does not in itself create an ambush situation. And as the best effect is achieved by being able to see the animation, ambushes are in general not recommended, as to be effective, ambushers must be placed behind obstacles, thereby defeating the object of the animation. Same dialogue as the other male Cappadocians ::* A specific NPC that always uses Plague Wind breath weapon as its first attack Nosferatu * Two character models :*Ancillae generation: a squat robed figure with features markedly similar to the main character in the groundbreaking silent German Impressionist movie Wikipedia:Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (A Symphony of Horror) :*Other generations: lean and wiry, with dappled skin like the camouflage of a predator, clothed in rust-brown rags ::*Dialogue & sound files: Nosferatu are one of two vampire clans in the Dark Ages that are not very talkative (the other being Tzimisce), with only emotive cries of anticipation, chuckles, and cries of anguish Tremere :*Three character models; the same with red, purple, and greenish black robes. ::*Purple robes: Tremere Apprentice: Fledgling and Neonate ::*Red Robes: Tremere Regent: Ancillae ::*Black robes: Tremere Lord: Elder and Methuselah :::* Dialogue & sound files: "Fools seeking their own, painful, death!", "Interlopers!", "Oh, good, I need some new subjects for my experiments". Running away: "Leave, now, and I will let you escape". Dying: Lasombra * Generations: Lasombra, as a clan, are represented in the single player game entirely by Luther Black and Ghouls :*Ghouls ::* Dialogue & sound files: The Highwayman is a character not implemented in the single or multiplayer stories that uses the Lasombra ghoul character model. The sound files for Lasombra are all as compatible with a Highwayman as, and perhaps more than, they are with Lasombra ghouls :::"Come and hear the sweet sound of my sword sing" (the ghouls are as likely to be armed with Crossbows or axes when saying this line) and the ironic "I will let you flee with your life intact" as they run away. Teutonic Knights ::* Dialogue & sound files: The dialogue for the Teutonic Knights is entirely voiced by the actor who played Wilhem and the London Nightclub bartender, Michael Benyaer (credited as Michael Benyear) ::* Dialogue & sound files: "Hold, villain!" Tzimisce :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Tzimisce have no dialogue in combat at all, and less emotion even than the Nosferatu, with only grunts to mark surprise, combat, and death. This contrasts with the excellent voicing given the ancient letters from the Voivod Council of Elders to Vukodlak (or, since they were originally written by Antediluvians, perhaps copies of the letters) that can be found in Vyzherad Castle. It seems strange that a culture of such verbose and bombastic ceremoniousness should be so terse and silent; perhaps things have changed between the Antediluvian era and medieval times. Ghoul aides, 'pets', and summons The 'monsters' of Redemption. Limited dialogue, plenty of sound effects Human populace These townsfolk may or may not have dialogue for casual conversation, but like all sentient beings in Redemption, definitely do have sound files for fleeing and being attacked. End of the 20th Century The bases of the modern age belong to the Inquisition forces of Father Leopold, the Followers of Set, the modern Nosferatu, the Giovanni, and an alliance of the modern Ventrue and Tzimisce. There are no modern Cappadocians, as the Masquerade lore has it that not only was the clan's Sire, Cappadocius, diablerized by the founder of the Giovanni, but that the entire Cappadocian clan was extinguished. Similarly, there are no medieval Giovanni. Full scene Actors Brief description of the characters with Voice files (with their voice file code). * Father Leo Alatius. Leader of London's Society of Leopold, that literally dig Christof up from the ruins of Vyzherad Castle. Voiced by John Rafter Lee (Luther Black, Prince Brandl. Also FFXII, Vampire Hunter D). Sound file Leo_27_3_954 is particularly revealing, a concise chunk of Masquerade history. * Alexandra. Painter in blood, and Lily's sire. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Libussa and Homeless Woman). Alexandra_ * DevNull. A genius that is more than a little eccentric. Jason Spisak did the voice of DevNull and also the writer of the Society of Leopold writer, Brother Maynard. Jason Spisak has kept busy since V:tMR, with voices for Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, Ben 10, Dead Rising, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Xenosaga Episode II and III, Young Justice, and others.Fallout: New Vegas - Vulpes Inculta YouTube video of Spisak's work as Vulpes IncultaJason Spisak; Voicechasers * Alesandro Giovanni. Figuratively, but not in the sense of a boss battle, the Giovanni boss. Al_ * Lucretia. Diablerizing her heart loses humanity. Lucretia_ * Orsi. Orsi returns; slavery, he has doubtless grown bored of, but he has found some similarly execrable activity to engage in. Orsi_ * Underprince. The Sabbat Nosferatu leader, in his sewer domain. Underprince_ * Vukodlak. Possibly the same voice actor as Garinol and Archbishop Geza. Found in the infamous Cathedral of Flesh, whose priests' sermons are preached by the mouths on its walls, according to the roleplaying version. Vukodlak_ Many of the above are not only confronted in extensive dialogue, but subsequently fought in battle: Father Leo, although there is an alternative to killing him, and killing him loses humanity, Orsi, the Underprince, and of course Vukodlak * Giant Cobra (does not converse much, although it does appear right after a long conversation with Lucretia) * Werewolf (encountered outside the Tower of London once the Heart is acquired very easy to miss/avoid, depending on your point of view, by using a scroll or the Common discipline of Walk the Abyss) * Zulo Cutscene characters Merchants and other NPCs. Some are city folk that only appear at certain stages of the game but are not part of the main storyline * London nightclub Bartender. Same voice actor as Wilhem, all of the iron-clad Teutonic Knights and one of the leather-clad Ventrue guards * Brother Maynard. Jason Spisak also voiced DevNull (see that entry for more of Jason Spisak's more recent work). Sound file Maynard_27_3_953, like Father Alatius', is another concise account covering the events of the Dark Age half of the game. The rest of his account has a different sound file name, the same as dialogue from Society of Leopold Lab Workers and Soldiers: Society1_ * Emelia. New York magic shop owner. Same actress as Prostitute 2. Emelia_ * Hank . Gun Haven owner. * Libussa. Her journals will not survive the passage to the modern age, but she does. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Alexandra and Homeless Woman). * Homeless Woman. Voice acted by Melodee Spevack (also Alexandra and Libussa). Homeless_ * Mugger. Same voice actor as Jiri, Ardan, Etrius, Fred Varney. * Prostitute 1. Voiced by Tara Strong (as Tara Charendoff) Same actress as Serena. Prost1_ * Prostitute 2. Same actress as Emelia. Prost2_ * Prostitute 3. Same actress as Kazi. Prost3_ * Sumner Montague. London's magic shop proprietor. Sumner_ Followers of Set :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Nosferatu :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Giovanni :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Tzimisce :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Ventrue :* All generations ::* Dialogue & sound files: Ghoul aides, 'pets', and summons The 'monsters' of Redemption. Limited dialogue, plenty of sound effects Human populace These residents in the cities of London and New York may or may not have dialogue for casual conversation, but like all sentient beings in Redemption, definitely do have sound files for fleeing and being attacked. Gallery Let's Play VtM Redemption Part 1 - Intro etc...|Deutsch L'ABBRACCIO! - Pt.3 Vampire The Masquerade - Redemption|Italiano Vampire The masquerade Redemption 01 Christof el cruzado|Espanol Multiplayer Actors The list of actors found only in multiplayer is only sparsely populated with characters from the To Curse the Darkness and Leaves of Three chronicles. The majority are the clans that were not fully represented as a number of enemies in the single player game: Brujah, Gangrel, Lasombra, Malkavian, Toreador, medieval Ventrue. These all reuse character models from either player characters or full scene actors, except for the modern Lasombra, which uses a multiplayer character model (the unarmored version of the "modern Ventrue") Storytellers setting up their own Chronicles should take care in using these characters, as the developers saw fit to give them all a base hand-to-hand damage of 15 Aggravated (the same as the first level of Feral Claws). Unless their damage is modified by giving them weapons, they should be considered to be among the most dangerous enemies in the game, for their generation, and in certain cases, beyond. IMDb Cast Listings on Internet Movie Database, including actors not ascribed a specific role: :Michael Benyaer: Wilhelm :Maggie Baird: Anezka :Curtis Armstrong: Pink :Tara Strong: Serena (credited as Tara Charendoff) :Joe Alaskey: ? :Kevin Killebrew: ? :Christine Burke: Lily :Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Ecaterina :John Vickery: ? :Tom Wyner: ? :Dan Woren: ? See above :John Rafter Lee: ? See above :Jason Spisak: ? :Melodee Spevack: ? See above :Robert Neches ? :Greg Ellis ? :Mari Weiss ? Multiplayer character models * Christof Dark Ages * Christof Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Dark Ages * Modern * Kazi Dark Ages * Modern Mods = Links = See also * Storyteller * Storyline External links References Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Storyline Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption